


Buttons

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffish, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, STEM is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: Rey discovers Kylo's domestic side.





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from October 21, 2016 from when someone got into my account and deleted several of my stories. I hope you enjoy this little light one shot. It was part of Reylo week where we all posted little stories about topics. I think this one was domestic.

He found it terribly endearing that she could fix the transmission in the Falcon and make that oldbeast purr, that she could solve a problem on the thermal port of the new space station shuttles with a quick calculation, or that she could easily get his computer whirring again---but that she couldn’t do the simplest task like remove a stain.

He thought her marvelous.

Which is why coming home to find her face screwed up, watching YouTube videos on how to sew a button was extremely hilarious. Kylo gripped his sides, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. Rey glared at him.  
“It’s not that easy!,” she snarled, stabbing the thread at the needle eye. It missed and she screeched in frustration. Kylo chortled. Rey pointed a finger at him.  
“If you don’t quit, you’re gonna find yourself being stabbed in the eye!,” she spat, flinging the jacket on the ground. The buttons scattered all over the floor and Kylo wiped a tear from his eye.  
“Why didn’t you just buy a new jacket instead of this thing?,” he asked picking up the thrift store find gingerly between one finger and a thumb. It was at least ten years out of fashion and the thing still had shoulder pads. Kylo tried not to shudder.  
Rey shrugged. “It does the job. And you know how I feel about spending more than 20$ on any piece of clothes.” She snatched the jacket back, scowling, and re-started the video. Kylo began to putter around the kitchen, slapping the chicken tenders in the milk, dragging it through the seasoned crumbs and drenched it in eggs before dumping it on a sizzling plan. He chopped up lettuce and tomato and onion, drizzled in red wine vinegar and olive oil, and plated the whole thing with a small bowl of plain pasta, with just cheese and butter, and a small glass of Chianti.

  
Rey hated that she couldn’t contribute much to the household on her grad student budget so Kylo tried to keep things as simple as possible. Rey snarled and balled the coat up, stashing it into the corner of the couch before stomping over the table and slapping her hands on the top. Kylo watched her over the rim of his wineglass, amused, as she began to relax, eating with her usual rapidness.  
“What do you need a coat for?,” he asked mildly and Rey grunted.  
“I have to give a presentation. I need a suit but I have a blouse and slacks that work.” Kylo humphed and Rey heaped more salad and chicken onto her plate. She was too busy eating to see him pick up the jacket, easily thread the needle, and begin to sew the coat buttons into place.  
“You should cut the pads out. Pretty easy. It’s an old Calvin Klein,” he said thoughtfully, “Classic enough that you should be ok.” Rey was watching him, mouth open, and she yelped joyfully.  
“You can barely put a phone case on,” she complimented and he snorted.  
“Yes, but I can fix your wardrobe,” he teased, tossing the jacket at her. Rey shrugged it on and he twitched his lips into a half smile. The arms were too long, the padding too thick--she looked like a child playing dress up. Letting out a half scream, Rey tugged it off and kicked the wall before grabbing her satchel and heading into the bedroom to study.  
Kylo smirked and picked up the coat, running his hand over the smooth fabric. It did have a classic design and his mother always said it was better to be prepared....

When Rey woke up the next morning, upset over her lack of jacket, Kylo was already gone. She spied the coat hanging on the door and stuck her tongue at it before noticing the note pinned to it.  
She padded across the room to it and plucked it down.  
“Should fit now. Guess I’m the Mrs around here. XoXo” Rey gazed in amazement at the coat, pulling it off the hanger. It fit perfectly, nipped in at the waist, and falling to her wrists, with the shoulders hugging her curves. She gave a cry of delight and snapped a photo sending it to Kylo.

He didn’t check his phone much later, too busy working his way with Phasma to improve office efficiencies but when he did he smiled. Not only did he see her morning picture but her afternoon one, where she was shaking hands with the President for winning a top woman in STEM awards, her smart black jacket elbow to elbow with his.


End file.
